The Alluring Star Upon Me
by si ms. directress
Summary: "When you loved the one thing on earth created to diminish your race's existence, it left you no options." - Renesmee Cullen. Season 1. MultiplePairings!
1. Introduction

**Hey, it's Mikachu again with another Teen Wolf story :) Okay, so this will have lotsa love triangles containing Nessie so sit back and read the prologue! :D xx love you lots.**

* * *

_**renesmee.**_

For my whole short, boring life as a fast-learning vampire-human hybrid, which means being kept secret from the world, I learned to keep to myself. My family wasn't much of a talker, I guess, excluded Alice, who just adored playing Renesmee-Barbie (don't ask), but we enjoyed each other's company just by feeling their presence; maybe walking past their rooms or playing Mozart once in a while.

My family wasn't cliche, thank goodness. Nope, they were vampires. Vampires, meaning they drink blood, and have been living more than a decade or so without receiving those horrible wrinkles... Oh! And, they also sparkle in daylight.

Carlisle Cullen was someone I could see as a grandfather, even though he looked like a regular Abercrombie & Fitch model who just stepped off the runway at the main tent in Bryant Park. He poses as a 33-year-old doctor in the dreary town of Forks, Washington. Anyway, apart from father, he was the one I could really trust, wisdom-wise.

Mother was a different story. She wasn't those moms filled with fascinating stories, wonderful fluffy pancakes-to-die-for, and spoonfuls of clever words. No, that was Esme, my grandmother. Bella Swan Cullen was just like me. Hidden away in the thoughts, enigmatic, the walls always up. She was just like me in her human days that ironically, she couldn't understand her own secretive offspring.

My father said that my perception of the world was intriguing. See, he could read minds and mine wasn't an exception. Well, except for my mom when she was still human. Once in a while, she would let her guard down and allowed him to enter.

Speaking of humans, I was fascinated with them since I was in young age. They could look so small, so sensitive, and yet, they could still survive in the treacherous world of ours. Being a vampire was useful as make-up could be on a being's facial structures. They don't really need it to survive, but still they apply it.

My life these days has been turning such a bore, especially on weekdays, when everyone's at work, and since I had my seventh birthday. I have nothing left to do but entertain myself in writing a private reminiscence, or diary as some would say. But it all changed when everyone came home from work on the first day of September.

"Renesmee, we're moving to Beacon Hills."


	2. Chapter 1

_**jacob;**_

Renesmee was going to Beacon Hills. As much everyone knew that Dr. Cullen was the heart and the face of Forks Medical Hospital, it seemed like the people were relieved that he was finally moving away from this small town.

I knew sooner or later than he would eventually drag his family out of this place and go somewhere far away, wherein they would start fresh again. He was too well known in this small population, not just because of him and his family's inhumane beauty and flawless faces but the unusual huge stored knowledge and brain capacity him and his foster children had. 

"Okay," she said, wedging a thick, worn-out copy of Othello inside her full suitcase. "State the list for me, please." 

I blinked and picked up the white sheet of paper on the wooden floor, wherein Nessie's perfect handwriting covered up the whole page.

"iPhone. iPhone charger. Spiral notebooks." 

She zig-zagged her way through a maze of Louis Vuitton-what nots, identifying objects and random contents. 

I stared at her glossy bronze-hair, brown at the tips of her perfect back-length ringlets as she analyzed her empty room. Amazingly, we had managed to keep everything within 10 minutes in big suitcases. 

Suddenly, she gasped and covered her lips so puffy, collagen was a no need. 

"What is it?" I questioned, frowning. 

I towered over her while warming her shoulder, even though her normal temperature range was lower than mine. 

She walked over to her desk slowly, and pulled a secret drawer I never knew was there.

"Good thing I remembered this," she grinned while cuddling a medium-sized spiral notebook full of black scrawls and paper-clippings.  
It was a beautiful mess, I must say. 

"What's that," I ask nonchalantly, flicking dirt off my shirt. "Something," she replied, her good mood immediately fading.

When Renesmee seemed pretty convinced that she had everything, we escaped the big, white space she called her room and approached the fabulous kitchen, wherein (due to my sensitive hearing and smell) smelly vampires lingered around the island.

"Renesmee," Edward motioned his little girl towards him. 

A small curve next to his lips proved that he was in a mischievous mood this moment. 

My bronze-haired half-vampire girlfriend approached her dad with a plain look on her face, then she quickly hugged him. My gaze soon fell on Edward's immortal wife, Isabella Swan aka the old flame that had once burned me inside. She gave me a nod, and turned towards Edward. She then patted Nessie's head. 

I watched their awkward exchange continue on.

Edward and Nessie had a real connection. When I mean connection, I meant that they could have silence, which was surprisingly comfortable to be part of. They communicated with lingering looks and the usage of their vampire abilities. Long story short, my girlfriend was a daddy's girl, but I had no problem with that. 

The real conflict is Bella. I am going to say this straightforward: She doesn't understand her daughter, and never will come a day she will. Probably. Though both of them shared the same enigmatic personality, love of knowledge and melodies, and prefer solitude than being social, ironically, they weren't compatible with each other. 

Basically, they were awkward with one another. 

Heavy multiple thumps on the glass floor made my ears perk up, and the tension in the air faded away as Carlisle and Esme came in. "Okay guys,"

Esme clapped her hands together, turned to me and genuinely smiled.

"It's time to hit the road."

A wave of sadness stuck to me as I realized that my girlfriend and her family was leaving Forks, Washington.  
Maybe forever.

Yes, I had been feeling sad since yesterday, but when I realized they were really doing it before my eyes. 

Edward shouldered Bella, signaling her to give us some space to say farewell.

"I'll miss you." I sighed, when I heard the other vampires climbing in their classy Range Rover.

"Ok, Jacob. I'll miss you, too. But we know it's never going to work anyway because-"

I cut her off with a grim look, "because long distance are for losers."

"Yes, pretty much. I am so sorry, Jacob." 

I gave her one last kiss, on the forehead. "It's fine. Good bye forever, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." 

* * *

**This chapter sucks like hell. I am so sorry but I'm promising that the next one will be longer and more epic. xx**


End file.
